Life Is About More Than Just Basketball
by AmateurHour87
Summary: Clarke and Lexa grew up in Washington D.C playing basketball for rival high schools. Clarke's team hated Lexa's team and Lexa friends hated Clarke's friends. Now they've both accepted offers to play for the University of Maryland
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first attempt at a Clarke and Lexa story, I've written a few stories on this site before, but this is the first for this fandom. I've been updating this story on another site and thought I'd post it here as well. Let me know what you all think!

Also I have a YouTube account under the name Amateurhour1987 and I recently posted a Clarke and Lexa video that I made. Would share the link but it doesn't allow you to link to other sites.

Amateurhour87

* * *

 _Do You Believe In Fate?_

 **Clarke's P.O.V**

"Clarke do you believe in fate?"

When I hear her voice echo through the gym I stop running.

"Because we seem destined to be in each others lives"

Acknowledging that we have an interesting history would be an understatement.

"Fuck me!"

The words left my mouth before I could stop them.

"Damn Clarke"

She's grinning.

"I wasn't expecting you to be so upfront, I have..."

When she looks down at her watch I roll my eyes.

"Half an hour, if you want to take a walk down memory lane?"

This is how it's always been.

Her high school hated my high school, her team hated my team and her friends hated my friends.

"Lexa what are you doing here?"

"I accepted Maryland's offer..."

"I can see that"

That's not what I was asking.

"Lexa why are you here talking to me?"

When I sit down to undo my boots, she moves so she's standing in front of me.

"I thought I'd come over and say hi and break the ice"

I've only got a very short amount of time where I can sit here and get away with undoing the laces on my boots. It's a great distraction, but it can only go on for so long.

"Clarke we're going to be teammates now and I was kind of hoping we could move on and forget everything that's happened..."

"Lexa what exactly is it that you want?"

When I finally look up her eyes lock on mine.

"I don't know, I just know that I want this stupid rivalry to end and it would be good if we could move on and focus on our time here..."

"Lexa I respect you as a player and from a basketball point of view it's great that you're here, but I don't respect you as a person"

She seems surprised.

"Because I'd never stoop as low as you did and I can't even be mad about it, because we're not friends and you don't owe me anything, but you crossed a line that should never be crossed..."

"What do you mean?"

She looks confused.

"What line did I cross Clarke?"

"Have you forgotten about that night at Grounders?"

"No..."

"We both left that bathroom on the same page Lexa, well I thought we did, sex doesn't have to mean something, it can just be sex..."

"I know"

"I'm just going to walk away Lexa, because if we keep talking about this it's going to seem like I care and I really don't"

When I try to walk past her she cuts me off.

"How have I crossed any lines Clarke?"

She can't be serious!?

"You said it didn't mean anything to you and it was just sex, but you're annoyed about something and it's confusing..."

"I'm not annoyed Lexa. I'm just not going to stand here and pretend I respect you when I don't..."

"Because we had sex?"

"No because we had sex and you let your team use that against me in the state championship game"

How is she not understanding this?

"Lexa we went to schools that hated each other and I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy the rivalry, because I did"

It made our games more interesting.

"But I can't stand here and pretend I think you're a half decent person when you let your team use something that happened between us 'privately' as a tactic to get under my skin"

I put a little extra emphasis on the word privately.

"It's just something I would never do and something I can't respect"

This time when I try to step around her she grabs my arm.

"Clarke I never said a word to anyone about what happened that night at Grounders..."

"Lexa do you honestly think I'm going to believe that?"

"I don't care if you don't Clarke"

I've struck a nerve.

"But we're going to be on the same team now and we need to figure out a way to make it work"

* * *

"Hey Griffin"

"Hey..."

"Why do you look so flat?"

"O, you won't believe who I just ran into at the gym?"

I'm going to need some time to process this, I wasn't expecting to see her here.

"Do I actually have to guess Clarke?"

"Lexa!"

If I wasn't so irritated I'd laugh at her expression right now.

"She's going to Maryland?"

"Yep"

This has always been my dream. I've always wanted to play basketball for a division one college. Now I'm here, I'm starting to wish I picked another college, one that didn't have Lexa.

"Lexa, from Trikru High?"

"Yep..."

"The Lexa you hooked up with in the bathroom at Grounders?"

I'm glad she's amused.

"The sex was good O, it served it's purpose"

I find her attractive, that doesn't mean I like her or respect her.

"She's a good player Clarke"

She's really good.

"She's just a bitch!"

That's the problem.


	2. Chapter 2

_Think What You Want About Me_

 **Lexa's P.O.V**

"Anya!"

That run in with Clarke earlier is really bothering me.

I wasn't expecting to see her there and I definitely wasn't expecting that reaction.

"Lexa you look annoyed?"

I am annoyed.

"I just bumped into Clarke..."

"Clarke Griffin?"

"That's the one!"

She knows exactly which Clarke I'm talking about.

"Lexa please tell me you were off campus and she's not enrolled here?"

She can't stand any of the girls that played for Skykru, Clarke included.

"She's definitely enrolled here Anya and she wasn't exactly thrilled to see me..."

"Who cares!? That bitch is so arrogant!"

"We slept together Anya"

I'm just going to get straight to the point.

"But you know that already, right?"

It had to be Anya who was messing with her, it's the only thing that makes sense.

"I'm guessing she's still pissed about the championship game?"

"Anya you need to tell her that I didn't tell you..."

"Why would I do that Lexa?"

"Because I'm asking you to"

Anya's stubborn, but she cares about me and she listens to what I have to say.

"Anya we're going to be on the same team now and she's got it in her head that I was talking shit about her behind her back..."

"Who cares what she thinks!?"

Usually I'd agree with Anya.

I don't owe anything to Clarke and I know very little about her, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let her think I was talking shit behind her back when I wasn't.

"Anya most of the time I don't, but when it comes to something like this, I care"

Clarke was right, there's lines you don't cross.

"There's an unspoken rule when you have sex with someone Anya and I'm not okay with her thinking I broke it"

She's laughing.

"Anya I'm serious..."

"You like her?"

"No! I just don't want her to think I was involved in whatever it is that you were saying"

I'd never use something like that against her.

"Why does she even care Lexa, her team won the game?"

"Anya please can you just..."

"Fine!"

* * *

"There she is..."

"Who?"

"Clarke"

I don't know why I care or why this is bothering me so much, but it is.

"Seriously Lexa, this is ridiculous"

"Anya, let's go..."

"I can walk without your assistance Lexa"

"Then do it!"

She's sitting at the base of the tree with her headphones in.

"Griffin!"

When Anya kicks her leg, I glare at her.

She's meant to be helping me, not making things worse.

"We're going to be on the same team now Clarke, isn't that exciting!?"

She's so sarcastic.

"Griffin you let my cousin fuck you like a cheap slut and now for some stupid reason that I can't understand, she cares what you think"

This isn't good.

"I don't get why she cares, but she doesn't want you thinking that she had anything to do with what I said to you during the championship game..."

"Anya you're meant to be helping, not making things worse"

"If you wanted me to censor myself Lexa, you should have given me a script!"

This was a really bad idea.

"Clarke I saw you two walking out of the bathroom together, Lexa didn't tell me what happened! Why would she admit to anyone that she willingly

fucked you"

"Anya..."

"It's disturbing!"

"Anya leave!"

She's smiling.

"It was good seeing you again Clarke, I've missed this..."

When I step between them Anya starts laughing.

"Anya please go somewhere else..."

"See you at practice Griffin"

When she walks away I reach up and run my fingers through my hair.

How did I ever think that this was a good idea!?

"You're not going to believe me Clarke, but I had no idea Anya even knew about what happened until I ran into you earlier"

She hasn't said a thing this whole time I've been standing here.

"I promise you I didn't tell anyone what happened that night Clarke and before you say anything it wasn't because I was embarrassed"

She's collecting her things.

"I didn't say anything because I know what our friends are like and you may not respect me Clarke, but I do respect you..."

"It's fine Lexa"

It's clearly not.

"I've got to go..."

"Clarke please?"

When my hand touches her arm, she flinches.

"Sorry"

I shouldn't have grabbed her.

"Just let me say one more thing and then I won't bother you again"

I feel horrible.

"Clarke I have no idea what was said to you, but I loved every second of that night"

There's no turning back now.

"I followed you into that bathroom because I find you attractive and I'd be lying if I said our history didn't make that night more exciting, because it did"

Anyone with two eyes can see how attractive she is.

"But we don't know each other Clarke and you don't know enough about me to..."

"I know enough Lexa"

She doesn't.

"You really don't Clarke and I'm sorry that Anya just said all of those things to you, but I'm not Anya..."

"Why do you even care Lexa?"

I honestly don't know.

"We're not friends, we don't owe each other anything..."

"I know that Clarke, but we have history and I want to move forward. I want to win games and I want this program to be successful! Look I get that you're annoyed that I'm here Clarke, but I'm not annoyed you are. You're a great player and you're going to really help this team"

I've never cared about the rivalry, that was Anya's thing.

"I just want you to look past everything that is clouding your judgement right now, because if you do, you'll realise that I've never crossed any of those lines"

It's the truth and she knows it is.

"Lexa what is it that you need to hear me say so this can stop happening?"

When her eyes lock on mine I lose my train of thought.

"Because I don't understand any of this..."

There's nothing to understand, it is what it is.

"Lexa why do you care?"

I don't know.

"Why are you suddenly apologising for your cousin when she's been pulling this shit for years?"

It's different this time.

"Why now?"

"I wanted you to know the truth..."

"Well I don't believe anything you're saying Lexa, so just stop!"

I give up.

"Okay..."

I'm not going to keep apologising to her if she doesn't want to hear it.

"Think what you want about me Clarke"


	3. Chapter 3

_Lead The Way_

 **Clarke's P.O.V**

I hate to admit it, but I was out of line when we spoke last and I owe her an apology.

"Clarke just go over there and talk to her"

"It can wait Bel..."

Now isn't the right time.

"Is one of those for me?"

He's holding two beers.

"Of course"

When he hands me one of the cups I start drinking.

"Lincoln!"

I know of Lincoln, but we've never officially met.

"Hey Bellamy"

I didn't realise they were friends.

"Lincoln this is Clarke, Clarke this is Lincoln..."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you"

"You too Clarke, I've heard a lot about you"

That can't be good.

"All good things I'm sure?"

He's smiling.

"Clarke you'd be surprised"

Nothing Anya says surprises me anymore.

"Linc I'm going to..."

She stops talking when she notices me.

"Lexa this is Bellamy, Bellamy this is Lexa..."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you"

"You too"

When she steps forward to shake his hand, her eyes lock on mine.

"Linc I'm going to get out of here..."

"You should stay Lexa, we're about to play beer pong and we could use a fourth player"

This is why I love Bellamy, he's making an effort so I don't have to.

"Bellamy I don't think..."

"Lexa stay!"

I want this team to be successful and if that's going to happen, we need to find a way to get along.

"Lexa I told Bellamy that I felt bad about that last conversation we had and now he's doing this so we'll talk"

The truth will set me free or something like that.

"Lincoln's also looking kind of suspicious, so we should probably just play the game and hope they stop looking at us like that"

I'm glad the boys are amused.

"Clarke is this your way of apologising without actually apologising?"

It is.

"Lexa you won't be getting an apology from me"

If the circumstances were different, I'd definitely apologise to her, but she has a big grin on her face and I can't apologise to her when she's

looking at me like that.

"Clarke I kind of deserve an apology..."

"You're probably right, but I won't be apologising"

Not right now.

"So are you in Lexa or should I go and find O?"

"I'm in"

* * *

"Lexa it's your go"

She has a really nice smile.

"I know"

When she throws the ball it lands in their front cup.

"Clarke should I expect you to continue ignoring me tomorrow?"

"I haven't been ignoring you Lexa..."

"It's been three weeks!"

She hasn't gone out of her way to talk to me either.

"Clarke that's three weeks of trainings, workouts and team meetings that we've been to and you've said nothing..."

"Lexa I don't recall you saying anything to me either"

I'd be acting a lot differently if I thought she was actually mad, but she's been smiling the whole time we've been talking.

"Clarke take your shot!"

"Did you miss again Bellamy?"

We've only had to drink two of our cups.

"Just shoot the ball Griffin"

When I throw the ball it lands in another one of their cups.

"Drink up Bel"

He really hates losing.

"Lexa how does Lincoln fit in?"

I'm curious.

"Clarke are you showing an interest in my life?"

"No I'm asking about his"

When the ball lands in one of our cups, I take the cup off the table and start drinking.

"We're cousins..."

"He's a sophomore right?"

"Yeah..."

"Is he anything like your other cousin?"

She's laughing.

"No"

When I pass her the ball her hand brushes over mine.

"It's your shot!"

"Clarke when I get this ball in I'm going to leave"

Okay.

"You should come with me!?"

The second those words leave her mouth I know I'm a goner.

There's no way I'm going to say no to her.

"Nice shot!"

"Thank you"

I find her incredibly attractive, how could I not!?

"Nice game Griffin"

When Bellamy wraps his arm around my shoulders I smile.

"Those drinks are all yours Bel..."

"You got lucky Clarke"

There's no luck involved in beer pong.

"I'm going to get out of here Bel"

When I look over at Lexa she's talking to Lincoln.

"Already!?"

"Yeah I'm pretty tired and I want to get up early and workout..."

"I'll come by tomorrow Clarke and we can play Wii".

"Sounds good Bel, can you let O know I've left?"

"Yeah of course"

When I pull him in for a hug, I look back over at Lexa.

"Night Bel"

I really don't want to be stuck waiting in the hallway, so I'm staring at her and hoping she understands what that means.

"It was nice meeting you Lincoln"

"Are you leaving Clarke!?"

"Yeah"

"Good luck with your game next week"

"Thanks Lincoln, you too"

When I turn and start walking towards the door I don't care about anything else.

I don't care about the stupid rivalry, our history or the drama.

None of it matters right now.

"Clarke..."

The second she steps out the door I press my lips against hers.

"My room's at the end of the hall"

When she leans back in I turn my head to the side.

"Lexa who do you room with?"

"Anya..."

"Let's use my room"

There's no way I'm going to her room if she shares with Anya.

"Lead the way"


	4. Chapter 4

_You Should Never Judge A Book By It's Cover_

 **Clarke's P.O.V**

Good things can come from the most unexpected places and last night with Lexa was very good. It was better than good, it was great. I can't really say it was completely unexpected, but when I walked into that party we hadn't been speaking. We managed to go from barely talking to sleeping together in under an hour.

"Clarke where did you get to last night?"

When Octavia slumps down next to me I look over at her.

"I was really tired, so I left early"

Why is she looking at me like that?.

"Clarke I was fairly drunk, but I'm pretty sure I saw a certain brunette leaving our room last night"

There's no such thing as privacy when you're living in dormitories.

"I may have hooked up with Lexa again"

She's shaking her head.

"Clarke there are so many attractive girls here that would love to get in your pants, why sleep with the average looking one from Trikru?"

"Average looking?"

She doesn't really think Lexa's average looking, how could she?

"Lexa definitely isn't average looking"

"You may be right, but she's Trikru"

"O, last night she was nakedkru in my bedkru and it was amazing"

I don't care about the whole Trikru and Skykru thing anymore.

"That was actually very funny Clarke, but I refuse to laugh. I'm too disappointed"

I'm laughing for her.

"What time are we heading to the gym?"

I've been waiting for her to wake up.

"I'm ready whenever you are O..."

"I'll go grab my things"

* * *

"Why is Bellamy hanging out with Lexa?"

When she stops walking I look over at her.

"Clarke do we know who the other guy is?"

"That's Lexa's cousin Lincoln"

I've seen that look she's giving him before. Octavia doesn't do subtle.

"He's hot!"

"O, are you sure he's not average looking?"

I can't let this slide, not after she just judged me for sleeping with Lexa.

"No he's definitely hot Clarke"

He's not really my type, but I can see the appeal.

"O, I hope you're not thinking about sleeping with a guy from Trikru, that would be slightly hypocritical?"

"Fine, you can have sex with Lexa!"

When she starts adjusting her outfit I laugh.

"You're out of control O..."

"He's very attractive Clarke"

Each to their own.

"Are we doing this Grif or are we going to just stand out here and watch them through the glass?"

"You're the one that stopped walking O"

She's grinning.

"Let's go then"

When I follow Octavia into the gym I can't help but be a little worried.

Last night was great and when Lexa left we were both joking around, but I have no idea what it's going to be like when I see her now.

"Morning!"

She's smiling, so far so good.

"Hey"

When I notice Octavia roll her eyes I shove her so she starts walking.

"Go grab a ball O"

She's laughing.

"Don't mess with her Lexa or I'll break your nose"

O can be a little unpredictable, so I'm not really surprised when she threatens her.

"Octavia's all bark and no bite..."

"You told her what happened?"

"No, but I did confirm it"

She's smiling, so far so good.

"She saw you leave Lexa..."

"And now she wants to break my nose?"

"She won't actually break your nose, she's just protective"

I probably shouldn't be laughing, but Octavia's never going to change.

"Lexa I owe you an apology..."

I want to put all of this behind us and move on.

"I was out of line the other week and you didn't deserve it"

She didn't deserve it.

"I would of apologised last night, but you were smirking at me and I can be a little stubborn"

She's laughing.

"You don't need to apologise Clarke, it's fine"

That was a lot easier than I thought it was going to be.

"Does this mean you're going to stop ignoring me now?"

When she passes me the ball she was holding I smile.

"I wasn't ignoring you Lexa, I just didn't have anything to say to you..."

"Clarke that's pretty much the same thing"

It's not.

"Lexa let's just agree to disagree..."

"It's the same thing Clarke, but I'll agree to disagree anyway"

Stubbornness is something we obviously both have in common.

"Last night was a lot of fun Clarke"

I don't want the sex to complicate everything.

"Don't worry I'm not trying to date you, I just like to give credit where credit is due"

That's good to hear. I don't want this to be complicated.

"Are you ready to go Lexa?"

"I am"

"Hey Clarke..."

"Hey Lincoln."

I don't know what went wrong with Anya, but Lincoln and Lexa are very different.

"I'll see you around Clarke"

You should never judge a book by its cover. I did that with Lexa and I was wrong about her.

"You will"


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, this chapter was a little tricky to write, so I hope you all enjoy it!

As always feedback would be greatly appreciated.

Enjoy

Amatuerhour87

* * *

 _I Lost Everything That Night_ **  
**

 **Lexa's P.O.V**

It's meant to be different when you start college.

These things shouldn't still be happening.

"What is your fucking problem Anya!?"

When Octavia shoves her into her locker I jump up.

"Octavia!"

She's only going to get herself in trouble if she does this here.

"Fuck of Lexa!"

When I step between them she shoves me back into Anya.

"This has nothing to do with you Lexa..."

"Octavia now isn't the right time"

I'm trying to help her.

"That was a fucking cheap shot Anya..."

"It was an accident Blake, chill out!"

It wasn't an accident.

"O?"

When Clarke walks out of the trainers room I look over at her.

"You're just as bad as she is Lexa!"

It doesn't matter what I do or how I act, I still always get grouped up with Anya.

"You put on this big act and pretend that you're so different, but you're no different to her"

When Octavia shoves me a second time Anya gets in her face.

"You don't want to find out what happens if you do that again Blake!"

I wanted to skip today's practice, but I can't skip a session when I've only been here five weeks.

"I've already told you it was an accident Blake, so relax..."

When I pull Anya back she's smirking.

"It's physical game Octavia, people get hurt!"

"Anya can you please just shut up!"

I'm so sick of hearing the same old crap.

"It wasn't a fucking accident and you know it"

It was a cheap shot.

"You need to grow up Anya because this shit is getting really old"

She's laughing.

"Lexa you've only been hanging out with 'superstar' for a couple of weeks and you're already acting like one of her little lackeys"

Did she really just call me a lackey!?"

"It's pathetic Lexa!"

She needs to stop talking, because I'm really not in the mood for her shit right now.

"You have a big fucking mouth Anya!"

When I step forward she doesn't flinch.

"Lexa you don't want to do this"

I'm pretty sure I do.

"I get that today hasn't been easy for you..."

"Just shut up Anya!"

She's crossing lines that can't be uncrossed.

"Look Lexa I'm sorry..."

When she steps back she holds her hands out.

"I don't want to fight with you, can we just drop it?"

I don't want to just drop it this time.

"She's a better player than you Anya, she's better than all of us. So just drop it already, we're on the same fucking team now!"

When I turn to leave she grabs my arm.

"Family is more important than pussy Lexa, you of all people should realise that..."

"Let go of my arm Anya!"

I'm not going to ask her twice.

"Lexa are you really going to stand there and side with some slut that spread her legs for you..."

When my fist connects with her jaw she stumbles back.

"This ends now Anya!"

I'm done with all of her drama.

"You need to stop running your mouth or you and I are going to have serious problems"

When I walk away to grab my bag, the room is eerily quiet.

I should have stayed in bed, nothing good ever happens on this day.

* * *

"Hey"

When she sits down next to me I don't look up.

"Lexa, are you alright?"

Here I was thinking this day could get any worse, then I went and hit Anya.

How wrong was I!?"

"Lexa..."

"Why are you here Clarke?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

When I hop up she moves so she's standing in front of me.

"I came to this fucking college wanting a fresh start Clarke and it doesn't matter what I do, it's never enough"

"Lexa..."

"You're no better than any of them Clarke!"

I hate this.

"You refused to give me a chance and you judged me before you knew me"

"Lexa I thought we'd moved past all of that, I apologised..."

"Yeah and I forgave you because I stupidly thought it could be different, but it's never going to be is it Clarke?"

It's always the same.

"It doesn't matter what I say or what I do it's always wrong"

I'm sick of it.

"I've gone out of my way to make an effort with you Clarke and I even tried with Octavia, but she still looks at me like I'm a piece of shit. All because I went to a school that didn't get along with yours"

I'm done trying to prove myself to everyone.

"Can no one else see how fucking ridiculous that is!?"

Everything about this situation is ridiculous.

"Anya takes your feet out from under you and Octavia's in the locker room shoving me like I did it!"

I'm done with all of this.

"Then she starts running her mouth like she knows me, but she doesn't know shit about me Clarke!"

I'm done worrying about what everyone else thinks.

"None of you do!"

My brain's telling me to walk away, it's screaming at me to stop, but I've already stepped off the cliff and there's nothing that can stop my fall now.

"Lexa..."

"I was twelve years old Clarke!"

I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"I was up in my room waiting for my parents to get back from their night out when I heard a knock on the door"

That night will haunt me for the rest of my life.

"They used to always tell me I wasn't allowed to open the front door when I was home alone, so when the knocking first started, I ignored it..."

I don't remember much from that night but I remember the constant knocking.

"But then I noticed the flashing lights through the windows"

When I feel a single tear run down my cheek I wipe it away.

"So I walked downstairs and when I got to the front door I could see the two cops through the glass"

I remember opening the door and the look on the two officers faces, but everything else is a blur.

"It was seven years ago today Clarke, almost to the minute"

My whole life changed when I opened that door.

"My dad had bought tickets to a show in east DC and when they were leaving they were approached by two guys with guns..."

I lost everything that night.

"They shot my mother first and then they pointed the gun at my dad"

I hate that this day still gets to me as much as it does, but how am I meant to move forward.

"They left them there to die like they meant nothing"

Two tiny one inch bullets ended my family.

"I lost everything that night!"

I need to leave.

"Now there's very little in my life that matters to me anymore Clarke and I just punched one of them in the jaw for you"

I reach across and grab my bag off the bench.

"Now I'm standing here wondering why I'd do that, why I care about any of this!?"

When I walk away from her I have no idea where I'm going, I just know I can't stand there with her anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

_You're Not Alone_

 **Lexa's P.O.V**

There's this big part of me that wants to go and knock on her door and apologise, but if I go and do that now it will be too much.

I've already been way too intense with her tonight and if she isn't already running for the hills, she will be if I go and find her now.

"Lexa?"

It's late and the only people I've seen in this courtyard are passersby on there way back to the dorms.

So it's pretty obvious why Lincoln's standing here, he's spoken to Anya.

"Hi..."

"You've spoken to Anya?"

When he stops in front of me I lean back against the tree.

"I have"

Great.

"Are you doing alright Lexa?"

"I've never been better Lincoln"

Anya's probably told him some warped version of what actually happened.

"I always knew you had a nice right hook..."

"Lincoln why are you here?"

I just want to erase this day from my life and get on with it.

"I was worried about you"

It's sweet he's checking up on me, but I'll be fine.

"Don't be Lincoln, I'm fine..."

"You're clearly not fine Lexa!"

I just want to sit here and get lost in my own thoughts.

I don't want to sit here and talk about how shitty my day has been.

"I know Anya can be a little much sometimes, but she cares about you Lexa and she's worried..."

"Lincoln if she cared, she would of backed off when I asked her to"

I should probably feel bad that I just hit my cousin in the face, but I don't.

I'm too angry to feel bad right now.

"She has a big fucking mouth Lincoln and today wasn't a great day for her to push my buttons..."

"Let's not talk about her"

That's probably best.

"Lexa I know I wasn't around much this last year, but I'm here for you if you ever need anything..."

I know.

"If you ever need someone to talk to or if Anya's pissing you off, I'm here Lexa! You were dealt a really shitty hand growing up and I know this day is never going to be easy for you, but being here is the fresh start you've always wanted..."

It hasn't started out how I'd hoped it would.

"So I'm going to sit down here and we can stay as long as you'd like and say nothing..."

When he moves so he's sitting next to me, he brushes the dirt off his pants.

"Or we can talk about whatever you'd like, but you're not alone Lexa"

When I look over at him he smiles.

"I'm always going to be here for you Lexa, no matter what"

He's a really sweet guy.

"Linc I hit her because she was talking shit about Clarke and I. I just wasn't having the best day and she was running her mouth..."

"Lex it sounds like she kind of deserved it"

When he says that I smile.

"She definitely deserved it, but Clarke didn't..."

"What did you do to Clarke?"

I feel horrible.

"She came over to make sure I was okay and I just started saying all of these things to her.."

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad..."

"It was bad Linc!"

I should of walked away.

"What's the plan Lexa?"

I don't have one.

"Are you going to go back and talk to Anya?"

"No!"

I'm definitely not doing that.

"It's late Lexa, you can't sit out here all night by yourself..."

"It's not that bad out here"

It's kind of cold, but it's not a bad night.

"You're staying with me Lexa!"

"Linc you have a roommate..."

"Bellamy won't mind"

I don't really have any other options right now.

"Tomorrow's a new day Lexa"

* * *

"How'd you sleep?"

"Okay"

I didn't sleep at all.

"Lexa, did you sleep at all?"

"Not really"

I have no idea how I'm going to play later, I'm exhausted.

"Do you want to go and grab lunch before your game?"

"I can't!"

I have a meeting.

"Coach texted me, I'm pretty sure I'm in trouble for last night"

It just keeps getting worse and worse.

"You'll be fine Lex, you'll just get a slap on the wrist"

I love his confidence, but I'm not so sure.

"Coach is a hard ass Linc, there will definitely be some kind of punishment, bit today's a new day right?"

"It sure is and tonight you and I are partying..."

That doesn't sound like the worst idea I've heard.

"And you're free to stay here again tonight if you want or you can go and talk to Anya, maybe clear the air?"

He's so predictable.

"I'll let you know Linc"

I need to get going or I'll be late for my meeting.

"I should probably get going Linc, good luck today..."

"You too"

I'm going to need it.


	7. Chapter 7

_You Will Get Along ****_

 **Clarke's P.O.V**

Last night wasn't a very good night. When I got back to my room after my run in with Lexa, I barely slept. Then I woke up this morning feeling really stiff and sore.

Today's going to be tough.

"Clarke, coach is going to be pissed!"

"She wasn't in the room O, it will be fine..."

"If everything was fine Grif, we wouldn't be here having this meeting!"

She's right, this isn't going to be a good meeting.

"I'm sure it will be nothing O. Now are you going to knock on the door or am I?"

When she looks over at me I smile.

"Clarke you're the star! You could kill me and coach would still think the sun rises and sets on your ass"

I guess I'm knocking then.

"O, it will be fine!"

When I hold my hand up to knock on the door, I look back over at Octavia.

"Deep breathes O..."

"COME IN!"

When we walk into the office, Anya's already inside waiting.

This isn't going to be good at all.

"Have you two seen Lexa?"

"No coach!"

I haven't seen her since she walked away from me last night.

I was hoping I'd run into her this morning, but I didn't and now I'm a little on edge.

"There she is, my very own Rocky Balboa!"

When Lexa walks into the room she doesn't look very thrilled to be here.

"You're all on time, that's something I guess"

I wasn't involved in any of the fighting and coach wasn't in the locker room when Anya was running her mouth, so I don't even know why I'm here.

"Miss Woods?"

"Yes coach!?"

They both answered at the same time.

"Sorry I meant the Miss Woods with the fat lip..."

When Octavia starts laughing I look over at her, now isn't the right time to be laughing, even if it is funny Anya has a fat lip.

"Is this amusing to you Miss Blake!?"

"No coach, not at all!"

This meeting will be a lot easier if everyone just stays quiet and stands where they are.

"Anya I'm a basketball coach, I'm employed by this university to do one thing, can you tell me what that is?"

When coach pauses to wait for Anya's answer it's eerily quiet.

"Win games?"

"Ding, ding you get a prize Miss Woods!"

I want to laugh, but I enjoy living and laughing now wouldn't end well.

"Miss Woods, I understand that your schools had a bit of history?"

I'm not sure if that was a question and Anya's meant to answer or if it's a rhetorical question and she's meant to keep quiet.

"Ahhhh..."

"Anya I already know the answer to that question!"

I'm convinced that these walls have ears and eyes, because there's not much that happens that coach doesn't hear about.

"I was at the state championship game when you two..."

She's pointing at Lexa and Anya.

"Lost to you two!"

When she points at us I glance over at Octavia.

"Give me one second Anya, I'm just going to open up this file..."

When I notice my name on the front of the file, I cringe.

Do I really need to be here for this!?

"Clarke Griffin! Attended Skykru High School in DC..."

I'm just going to stare straight ahead and hope this ends soon.

"Named All-American, averaged 27.2 points per game in her senior year, 7 assists, 4 rebounds and captained the Skykru state championship side

last season"

Coach is oblivious to how uncomfortable this is right now. Anya hates me and I have no idea what Lexa's current thoughts are, but it would be

really helpful if she stopped reading that file.

"They're very impressive stats aren't they Miss Woods?"

"Ahhh..."

"Miss Griffin how many colleges sent you acceptance letters?"

Does it matter!?

"I ahh..."

She's not really going to make me answer that is she?

"There were a lot right!?"

"There were a few coach"

I'd prefer not to answer.

"Anya you took out my All-American recruit that's only played one game for this university..."

I want to crawl into a hole and stay there for a very long time.

"I need her fit and healthy if this team is going to be successful, I need you all fit and healthy is this team is going to be successful..."

"Coach I'm sorry, I got caught up in the moment and..."

"Miss Woods I don't care if you and Miss Griffin don't get along!"

I doubt we're ever going to get along, but coach is right, we need to find a way to work together.

"But when you walk into this gym and into this locker room, you're on the same team and I will not tolerate yesterdays behaviour..."

"I understand coach and I'm really sorry, it won't happen again"

That's a lie, it will happen again at some point. It's a never ending cycle with her.

"You'll be sitting out today's game Anya!"

I was expecting some kind of punishment, but I definitely wasn't expecting that.

"Coach I know there's some history between the four of us, but Anya went out of her way to apologise to me today and I know it didn't seem like it last night, but we're all committed to this team and we're all here to win games of basketball for this university"

I don't know why I'm doing this, but the words are falling out of my mouth and I can't seem to stop them.

"So if there's any chance you could reconsider? We promise this won't be an issue going forward!"

I actually don't care if Anya plays or if she doesn't, but her getting suspended for hitting me is only going to make this worse.

"Clarke when the four of you walked into my office, I had two of you not playing today's game..."

When she signals at Lexa and Anya, I look over at Lexa.

"But I didn't actually see you deliver that right hook Lexa and I have a feeling that if I ask Anya what happened, she'll make up some stupid story"

The team needs Lexa to play, she can't miss a game when she's fit and able to play.

"Share the stupid story Anya!"

"I umm..."

This will be interesting.

"I was walking around my room in the dark coach and I bumped into some shelving"

That's a decent lie when you consider how long she had to think about it.

"Thank you for that Anya"

I swear I just saw a small smirk appear on coach's face.

"This is my official warning to the all of you! You're not in high school anymore and you're all here on athletic scholarships, so I will not accept anything less than complete professionalism when you're in this gym. I don't care if the four of you don't talk when you walk out those doors, but when you're in this gym, you're part of my team and you will get along! The arguing and the fighting stops now, am I understood?"

"Yes coach!"

When the four of us respond at the same time, I smile.

"Miss Griffin just saved your ass Miss Woods, you should remember that the next time you want to take her out!"

She needs to let me leave now, so I can escape the awkwardness.

"Now leave my office and don't be late this afternoon!"


End file.
